


Sildarts- Your New Daddy

by SummerBummin



Series: Summer's Stories- When We Take Different Paths [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray and Cana are gonna be siblings lol, M/M, Sildarts, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, lowkey Lucana and Gratsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: Guildarts and Silver get walked in on by their children. Horrified, Gray and Cana decide to try and break them up.This work is a part of a series dedicated to @ftlgbtales WWTDP menslash week, for the day 3 prompt: this is not what it looks like





	Sildarts- Your New Daddy

"Welcome back." Silver greeted his lover at the door, pressing a kiss to his grizzly cheek.

"It's good to be back." Gildarts purred in his ear, arms going around Silver's already naked top half. The man's shirt was probably discarded somewhere in the house, maybe even out in the street knowing the Fullbuster boys' habit.

The ice devil chuckled, his chest rumbling with the motion, his hands wandering down to Gildarts' belt.

Then the door creaked open and sunlight flooded in. Both men froze, heads snapping towards the sound.

In the doorway stood Gray and Cana, their children, gaping at them.

"This is not what it looks like." Gildarts blurted out, taking his hands off of Silver's bare torso.

"Yeah? Well it looks like you two were making out," Cana gave them a knowing look, her hand propped up on her hip. "And about to do more."

"Well, maybe it is what it looks like." Silver amended and Gildarts shot him a look.

Gray looked mortified. "Please tell me you don't do it on the couch."

"Uh..."

"You know what? Nope. Not today." Gray turned and walked right back out.

"Fuck." Silver slumped against the wall, burying his face in his hands. This is not how he wanted his son to find out about his relationship.

Cana snorted. "Yeah, I'm guessing."

"No- that's..." Gildarts tried to come up with an explanation. "That's not what he meant."

"Hmm." The brunette obviously didn't believe a word he said, and with good reason. She came inside, ignoring them as she headed into the kitchen.

Gildarts tried to compartmentalize. "At least Cana-chan doesn't seem too freaked out."

His daughter returned, a bottle of expensive vodka in her hand. "I'm taking this." Cana raised it up over her head so they could clearly see it, then made her exit, slamming the door behind her and making both men jump.

"Uhh, maybe not." Silver said.

The crash mage didn't reply. Only fell onto the couch and buried his face into a pillow, to muffle his groan of frustration.

Silver sat down beside him, running his hands through Gildarts’ auburn hair, his fingers cool to the touch. The repeated motion as much of a soothing method for himself as it was for the other man. "We'll figure it out."

Gildarts flipped over so he could look up at Silver and give him the stink eye. "Are you telling that to me or yourself?"

"Smart ass." Silver flicked his nose and the crash mage nipped at his fingers, managing to snag one in his mouth and suck on it.

The ice devil looked down in surprise, not expecting his lover to still want to ' _play'_  after being walked in on by their children.

Gildarts only locked eyes with him, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You want daddy to give it to you?" Silver asked, his stomach starting to clench, his pants itching to be shed from his skin.

Gildarts withdrew. "I don't know, do I?"

Silver’s answering growl was enough of a demand that Gildarts chuckled at his eagerness, coming in close. "Lets see who will be daddy tonight."

-

Gray walked to the guild in a numb state. He sat down at one of the tables without a word, staring down at his lap.

"Yo, ice prick!"

The ice mage's head snapped up to see Natsu waving a hand in front of his face. Getting the attention he wanted, Natsu retracted his arm, crossing it over his chest and jutting his lip out in a pout. "You're ignoring me."

Gray rubbed a hand over his face. "Natsu I really don't wanna do this right now."

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu took a seat on top of the table, despite there being open spots on the bench. "You always wanna fight."

"Gildarts and my dad are dating."

"EH?!"

-

Cana kicked the door to her apartment closed behind her, the half empty bottle of vodka still in her hand. She took another long swig, gulping the burning alcohol down.

She abandoned the bottle, grabbing a couch cushion to her face, and screamed.

A solid minute of pure pillow freak out later, Cana felt a bit better. She had gotten most of her ' _what the fuck'_ out.

The tarot mage sat down on the couch, hands clasped together in front of her mouth. Her thoughts were racing but only one thing came out her post-scream scratched throat. "I have to do something about this.”

 -

The next day Cana barged into Gray's apartment almost making the young man drop his breakfast. "We gotta break them up."

"You can, but leave me out of it." Gray dropped the steaming waffles onto his plate, picking up the maple syrup and dribbling amber sauce over the pastry.

"Gray." Cana was dead serious, so serious that Gray looked up from his food. That in itself was something else. "Do you wanna sit through awkward family dinners for the rest of your life?"

The maker mage paled considerably.

"Or..." the brunette snatched one of his waffles before Gray could protest, and held it up like a pointing cue. "Do you wanna break them up?"

Gray sighed, resigned to his fate and grumbled. "Break them up."

"That's the spirit!" Cana bit off a corner of her breakfast pastry, chewing and smacking loudly. "Okay so, what does your dad hate?"

"I hate people."

Cana rubbed her forehead, trying to be patient and not scream again. "I don't care what you hate Gray. What does your dad hate?"

"No idea honestly." Gray propped his chin up on his hand. "He's pretty cheerful."

"How you came from his sperm is a mystery to me."

He cringed. "Please don't make me picture that."

"Little spermy wormy." Cana waggled her finger up and down. "wiggling around with part of lil' Gray."

" _Stop_."

"You're no fun." She pouted. "Help me brainstorm."

"You're drunk." Gray stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He knew she'd had a few since she came in, but he wanted to get the attention off of him. Make her be under scrutiny for once.

"Nah, just a lil’ buzzed." Cana waved him off. "It's all good."

Gray mumbled under his breath, something about how he wished he was drunk right now.

Suddenly he looked up at Cana, frowning as he did so. "What about your dad? He's been around longer."

The fortune teller groaned, slumping in her chair, leaning her head back over the rim. For a moment Gray worried she'd flip it, but Cana had always defied the rules, she wasn't going to let something as silly as physics take her down. "The only thing I can think of is that he gets annoyed when Natsu pesters him with fights."

Gray hummed to himself, thinking hard. "What about him and the octopus guy? When they were drinking together at the party, I thought they were gonna start a fight to see who was stronger."

"Speaking of stronger..." Cana looked over at him. "Who'd you think would win in a fight? My old man or yours?"

Gray blinked at the question, chin coming off his fist. "I never really thought about that. It'd be Gildarts... right?"

"Pops is strong, but didn't your dad freeze a whole dragon?"

He had forgotten about that. After the whole Tartaros demon and him pretending to be Deliora it had completely slipped his mind. Gray opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again.

"See." Cana gave him her signature knowing look. "I'd say they're pretty even, same as him and the Zentopia commander dude."

"But I defeated my dad." His brows crowded together. "And there's no way I could beat Gildarts."

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure he went easy on you. You're his son after all."

"This is a real head scratcher, all right." The maker mage scratched the back of his own head for emphasis.

Cana's violet eyes lit up, a sly smile starting to take form on her face. "I wonder how our dad's would react to this question?"

Gray's eyes widened. That just might work. His dad was nothing if not competitive. The game nights he'd forced on his son were a nightmare. Uno and Monopoly had been frozen and shattered into little pieces.

"Now," She shuffled her tarot cards, grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat. "All we need is a plan."

-

Gray did not like Cana's plan. It was stupid. This whole situation was stupid. He told his team exactly so.

Lucy tried to comfort him, because she was a nice person who didn't hate everything like her depressed teammate. "Maybe they're just hook up buddies?"

"I honestly don't know if that's better or worse.” Gray said, already to far into the emo to come back.

"Maybe I can use your dad as a hostage!" Natsu's eyes and mouth lit up with flames. "And I can finally beat Gildarts!"

Lucy smacked him upside the head. "You will do no such thing!"

" _But Lucy~_ " Natsu whined.

"What about you Erza?" Lucy turned to their senior who didn't reply. The redhead stood in place, as if she was bolted to the floor. "...Erza?"

"They're l-lovers." Titania stuttered, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"Yeah. It was a bombshell." Gray agreed.

"L-lovers." She repeated, like a scratched record on a loop.

Natsu snickered. "I think you broke her."

"Quit looking so grumpy all the time or you're gonna have frown lines when your thirty." Cana came over, and sat down next to Lucy, halfway in the blonde's lap. She glanced over at their dads at the bar then back at him. "You ready to do this?"

"No."

"Okay, let's go!"

Gray sighed, looking down into his cup like he was wishing he could drown himself in it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Cana stood up, full of fury and rage that wasn't there a second ago. "Gildarts is Fairy Tail's number one mage!"

"Yeah, only because my dad never challenged him for the title." Gray shot back.

Cana put her hands on her hips, and sneered down at him. "Did Erza bang you and Natsu's heads together too hard? Do you need to see Porlyusica? Or are you just that stupid?"

"Says the drunk." Gray slammed his drink down, standing up as well. "You been drinking too much, Alberona?"

"No dur, I'm always drinking a lot. Get with the program!"

Despite how stupid the argument was people were starting to converse. _Who would win?_ Gildarts was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail but they'd never seen Silver fight. _Who would win? Who would win? Who would win?_

Gray refused to look at their fathers, afraid he might give himself away.

"You’re crazy if you think Silver could beat my Pops." Cana stuck out her tongue then pointed a finger at the side of her head and swirled it around.

"Uh he already beat a dragon. Atlas Flame was frozen solid. I remember a dragon taking a chomp out of your dad."

"Atlas Flame was half dead by then. My dad came back alive after facing a dragon that could actually fight. Use your logic Fullbuster. Dad's crash magic would shatter Silver's ice before he even had a chance."

"Even devil slayer ice?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "And what about hand to hand? Your dad's got some injuries I don't think ever healed. Bit of a disadvantage."

Cana scowled. "Only way he could win would be with a lucky shot."

" _C-COOOOOL!!_ "

Gray and Cana whirled around to see Fairy Tail's number one fanboy and all around pain in the ass, Jason.

"Cool! Cool! Cooool!" He had his notepad out and was writing in it with incredible speed. "Gildarts vs Silver. Two old timers battle for the top spot! So coool!!”

"Old timers?" Gildarts asked, a tad offended and Silver laughed. Gildarts tended to get annoyed with everything Jason did.

The devil slayer turned to the crash mage. "What do you say? Wanna duke it out Darts?"

" _Darts?_ " Cana's face morphed into disgust at the awful pet name.

"I'm game if you are." Gildarts grinned. "But I'll have to be careful not to hurt you."

"Oh really?" Silver tapped his ear. "Lotta talk is all I hear."

Fairy Tail's number one mage smashed his fists together. "Then let’s move on to fists."

"Not in my guild hall!!" The Master stood up, getting bigger and bigger as his magic took effect. He pointed a gigantic finger at the doors. "Take it outside!"

After a moment of silence the whole guild erupted in cheers. _This was gonna be one hell of a fight!_

Gray looked over at Cana. They weren't expecting it to become this much of a spectacle. The woman shrugged, _oh well_.

Soon they were swept into a current of people racing to get outside to watch this legendary fight go down. Natsu was heading the charge, his eyes shining. Fights were what he loved most, only second to food.

Gray found himself ending up in a clearing. Far enough away from the town as to not wreck any buildings.

Silver and Gildarts faced each other from opposite sides of the makeshift battlefield. Magic power flared, causing the rowdy crowd to hush.

_Who would throw the first punch?_

It was Silver. He swept his hand to the side, the same move that stopped Natsu in Tartaros' flying castle. Gildarts was encased in pink ice. Frozen solid.

Everyone's jaws hit the ground and their eyes bulged out of their heads. _Had the fight ended that quickly?_

But the more experienced fighters knew better. This was only a beginning move, meant to test out its’ opponent.

Gildarts’ frozen form started to crack. First his arms and legs, before spider webbing over the rest of his body. He burst out of his ice prison, sending pink shards flying.

"You won't win that easily." The crash mage grinned, raising a fist up to his face.

The crowd roared, cheering so loud it was deafening. Jason was besides himself, jumping up and down while screaming his catchphrase, _Cool cool cooool!_

Silver grinned back. "I'd be disappointed if it did."

The men exchanged blows. Dodging and countering attack after attack. Yet to land a good hit on the other.

Erza came up to stand beside Gray. "You realize the problem don't you?"

Gray nodded, not taking his eyes off the fight. "They can't go all out."

Because of the crowd neither men could attack at full strength without hurting the spectators. They were at a standstill. The fight soon turned into a battle of fists. Just like Gildarts had said.

Natsu came up to his side as well. "Gildarts is moving his feet. Your dad's giving him a run for his money."

Fire Butt was right. Instead of Gildarts usual unmovable pillar fighting stance, he was jumping around. Both men were hurling themselves at the other.

"They're having fun." Cana realized with dread.

"Looks like your plan backfired." Lucy patted the groaning brunette on the back. "But maybe this is for the best, you might have felt guilty if you broke them up."

Cana looked at her like she was stupid. "You're sweet, gorgeous."

"Are you gonna flirt with Lucy or are you gonna watch the fight?" Gray asked annoyed.

Lucy blushed. “ _W-what?_ "

Gray turned away from the hopeless lesbians and the fight. _This was going nowhere._

"Gray? Where are you going?" Natsu squeezed his way out of the crowd and ran after the maker mage. "They're still fighting."

"I already know how it's gonna end. I'm going home."

Natsu's face fell. "But-"

"Stay or leave I don't care." Gray cut him off, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The dragon slayer looked back at the ongoing fight in dismay, then back at Gray. His face set, seemingly making a decision. "I'll go with you."

"I'm going home."

"Then I'll come with you." Natsu smiled, a bit too happy go lucky for the ice mage's liking.

Gray shrugged. "Whatever."

-

Silver and Gildarts sat side by side on the old leather couch, looking halfway to hell, blocks of pink ice pressed to their worse off injuries.

"I think I get why my son is always fighting with your fire boy, now." He looked over at his former opponent. "That was fun."

"Yeah." Gildarts agreed with a smile.

"But I'm regretting it a bit now. I'm aching all over." Silver admitted.

Gildarts laughed. "These old bones of ours aren't what they used to be."

"Definitely not what they used to be." Silver groaned as his muscles cramped up, reaching down to rub at his legs. He didn't like to admit to the young folk of Fairy Tail how his age was taxing on him. Around Gildarts he felt comfortable. They were ' _hashtag relatable'_ , as Gildarts' daughter would say.

"We should have a family get together." The crash mage said. "You, Me, Gray, and Cana-chan."

Silver's eyes lit up. "We should have a game night!”

- 

Inside their apartments, Gray and Cana shuddered. The young mages suddenly taken over by a sense of dread and foreboding.

Something evil was being planned. They could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gray and Cana better start packing lmao. Pray for them. This fic turned out a lot longer than my others bc I got a bit carried away with this, but it's what the dad's deserve. 
> 
> The Gray/Cana sibling dynamic was so fun to write. I kinda, sort of, based them off Gina and Boyle for B99 when they found out their parents were dating. Old people third base pfft.
> 
> Thanks for reading! This work is for day 3 of the menslash week for the prompt: This is not what it looks like. 
> 
> Sure it's not, Gildarts. Whatever you say...
> 
> I can't quite remember who beta'd this but I believe it was mdelpin. If I can't remember it's probably her. She's beta' so many of the @ftlgbtales group's fics. She is the queen, after all.


End file.
